


I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please

by ayatos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/pseuds/ayatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato was a pro at going down on Kaneki, and for once the elder wants to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please

His tongue lapped at the pre-cum already leaking from the older ghouls cock. His hands holding the base still as he continued to tease just the tip earning small moans from above. Kaneki had already tried to push the younger ghoul’s head down more but he was met with slaps and glares. 

And so he settled with sitting impatiently still as the younger only let his tongue devour the tip. Ayato was good at this, it was the only time he ever made Kaneki weak in his hands. Normally when they got intimate Kaneki was the one to make Ayato’s thighs tremble and his lips spill out sweet sounds; but when it came to going down on someone Ayato was the more skilled of the two.

His tongue swirling teasingly around the tip and his mouth occasionally taking the tip into his mouth sucking it fully. When he decided to take more in his mouth Kaneki’s breath hitched as those lips sucked along him and the tongue traced the underside of his cock.

Kaneki bucked his hips forward on instinct and he was met with a hand gripping his hips harshly and shoving him into the couch. He heard Ayato remove his mouth with a pop.

"Fucking sit still and let me suck your dick or I swear to christ Kaneki." Ayato growled vulgarly. Kaneki groaned and used all his will power to keep his body still. Ayato’s let his tongue run from the base to the tip, over and over making Kaneki’s head spin. 

Once Ayato deemed him fully lathered he took the boy’s full length in his mouth earning a moan from above. With the whole cock in his mouth he moaned erotically sending vibrations up the elder up ghoul. 

"F-Fuck.." Kaneki groaned, his fingers gripping the couch cushions tightly.

Ayato suddenly changed his tempo to slow and deep, moving up his cock and licking all along the way before tantalizingly going back down. The hand not on his hip toyed pleasingly with the elder balls. Kaneki groaned loudly and Ayato internally smirked enjoying the way he made the elder blush and moan. 

He kept moving along the ghoul until he felt him shake and he knew the boy was close. Ayato moved his mouth to the tip giving it extra attention until the elder came. Ayato swallowed every ounce of cum and continued to suck along the tip until the other was completely dry. He pulled off and wiped the cum that dripped down the sides of his mouth. 

He stood prepared to leave but the elder noticed the obvious bulge in the younger’s tight jeans.

"Ayato.." Kaneki said and the younger turned and saw the white haired ghoul pointing at his crotch.

"Oh, yea I’ll take care of this by myself." He shrugged. He had come to just go down on Kaneki not expecting anything in return. He made to move again but Kaneki gripped his wrist and pulled him so he was seated on the couch.

Ayato raised an eyebrow but the older ghoul was quick and he was on his knees in an instance. “It’s only fair since you sucked mine.” He says with a smirk as those slim fingers undid Ayato’s pants. He easily removed the young ghoul’s erection, toying with it gently. Ayato grimaced at the way the other toyed with him. 

"If you’re going to suck just fucking do it already." He growled. Kaneki smirked and licked the tip gently. He let his tongue swirl around the tip like Ayato had done to him. Ayato made no sound, clearly he wasn’t as weak to light touched like Kaneki.

He’d have to take a different tactic than slow and gentle. In one move he took the entire length in his mouth. The tip reaching the back of his throat and he swallowed. That earned him a breathy moan from above. He repeated the process few times over before bringing his mouth back to the top. He nibbled at the tip with his teeth and Ayato bucked his hips. 

He knew the younger was a bit of a masochist and that worked in his favor. He sucked violently on his tip eliciting labored breaths from the young ghoul. “A..Ah fuck.” He moaned huskily. Kaneki went back to devouring the rest of him, keeping his tempo fast and uneven. Ayato’s body was shaking and Kaneki figured he’d cum soon since Ayato always had low stamina in bed. 

And when the boy let loose a string of moans and strangled curse words he pulled his mouth to the tip eagerly lapping up the others cum like Ayato had done for him. Ayato shakes as he rides through his orgasm. Once done he mutters a few choice words at Kaneki in a shaky breath. 

Kaneki pulled off once he was sure he sucked the younger dry. He sat back and gave the other a sly grin. Ayato rolled his eyes and quickly adjusted himself keeping his glare hard on the older male. 

"Ayato I know why you don’t like blowjobs, or well people playing with your dick in general."

"And why the fuck is that?"

"Because you cum too quick." He smirked. Ayato’s face flushed bright red and his jaw dropped.

"F-Fuck off." Ayato snarled standing immediately. "Suck your own dick next time bastard." He growled before storming away. Kaneki smiled to himself knowing Ayato was just throwing a tantrum and he’d come back to him sooner or later. He stood himself and adjusted his own pants before heading back to his residence in Aogiri.


End file.
